bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Laogh an Galubaile
|Row 2 title = Gender:|Row 2 info = Female|Row 3 title = Age:|Row 3 info = 28 March 13th|Row 4 title = Affiliations:|Row 4 info = * * ** * ** |Row 5 title = Titles:|Row 5 info = Seer of Wickenden Coimeadai of Raeok|Row 6 title = Family:|Row 6 info = Finian an Achrann-croí (Lover) |Row 7 title = Signature:|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Status:|Row 8 info = Alive}} Laogh an Galubaile claims to be a descendant of the Wicker King himself, residing in Wickenden where she offers her services as one of many Coimeadai of Raeok as well as a Seer. History Born to two sages of the Wickenden clan, Laogh's childhood was fairly average for a Galuyn within such a community. Raised amongst stories of the gods and the former glories of their people, Laogh readily followed in her parents' footsteps as a Coimeadai of Raeok; otherwise simply seen as druids to outside cultures. Learning of the ways of Galane and Sayat foremost before the other gods, as per Raeok's teachings, Laogh showed promise as an aspirant at a young age. To further this, Laogh was given special tutelage by the Council of the Coimeadai for her bloodline; as both sides of her family held ties to the quasi-mythical Wicker King according to the Thorned Council. As such, Laogh was kept an eye on, alongside many others who shared this trait; supposedly for signs of greatness. Unbeknownst to Laogh and the others who shared such strong bloodties with their monarch, this was due to the Thorned Council seeking a host for the Wicker Crown; as they had many years ago before the Second War of Thorns. Tragedy struck her as her parents, as Coimeadai of Raeok, were slain during the Invasion of Gilneas by worgen. At the time, the trio had been travelling through the Reach when the worgen outbreak was most prevalent; leading to her parents being slaughtered and Laogh being bitten. When she awoke, she was within one of the many groves of Hirene, months after the attack. Having roamed as a bestial worgen alongside so many others, she was found and saved by the night elf Shan'do Taleren Nightwind and his companions amongst the Thornwind clan. Departing from Hirene once she had gathered her barings, understanding that she had been 'blessed by Kryfta', Laogh returned to Wickenden City to find the Galuyn people in a panic. The invasion of Gilneas was affecting them just as much as it had affected the Gilneans, with the Horde making no distinction between the two cultures. As such, the Galuyn were forced to hide once more; leading to Laogh taking on a position of a sage within the city to calm others. She cast runes, gave prophecies, and saw visions. While her predictions were often mixed, she retained their validity through vague promises and descriptions; making things so utterly indiscernible at times that anything could be seen as a verification of her power. This ultimately led to her prestige rising in the troubled times of the city, and later on, she was a staunch supporter of the Wickers and their vow to see the Galuyn rise. Ultimately, Laogh's support of the Thorned Council that had treated her as special since birth went unvindicated; as they were dethroned alongside her maddened ancestor by the Blades of Greymane, and the Galuyn would later fully go on to join with the country as a sub-culture of Gilneas, under the Mac Tire Caidre. For Laogh, this was a bittersweet turn, as she lost a major point of prestige in her life in exchange for power through the Council of the Coimeadai, of which she was a part of. With the death of Grand Coimeadai Yurea, Laogh found herself with a small following of Raeok worshippers looking to her for answers. While she was not the most experienced of the group, with others far more capable of taking the position of High Coimeadai of Raeok, she used this to continue building her clout as a Coimeadai so that she might one day take the seat. When the council's mismanagement of the Ruileas Incident led to the creation of the Rionasai position and shifting the power away from the warrior priests; Laogh was livid. A second time now, her ambitions had been dashed away, as the Galuyn power structure changed. While vocally against this shift, Laogh was in the minority; as many Galuyn came to rally behind Aleyina and her new leader, Yori, as their leadership. Falling in line begrudgingly, Laogh was forced to watch as the power structure shifted ever away from her favor. Category:Worgen Category:Galuyn Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean